1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a photosensitive body unit having a structure that guides a developing unit to supply developer to the photosensitive body unit, and an image forming apparatus including the photosensitive body unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used to form an image on a printing medium according to an input signal. Examples of such an image forming apparatus include a printer, a copier, a facsimile device, and a combination device integrating features thereof.
An electro-photographic image forming apparatus, which is one of a variety of image forming apparatuses, includes a photosensitive body, an optical scanning unit, and a developing unit. The optical scanning unit scans light to the photosensitive body charged with a predetermined electric potential to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photosensitive body. The developing unit supplies developer to the photosensitive body, on which the electrostatic latent image is formed, in order to form a visible image.
In general, a developing roller provided in the developing unit comes into contact with the photosensitive body or is arranged to be evenly spaced apart from the photosensitive body so as to supply the developer to the photosensitive body. In this case, uniform supply of the developer, to prevent inferior printing quality, may be required. Thus, the developing roller must be regulated so that the developing roller is disposed at a correct position with respect to the photosensitive body, in order to uniformly supply the developer to the photosensitive body.
Further, since the photosensitive body unit and the developing unit occupy a large space in the image forming apparatus, it may be necessary to improve arrangement structures of and coupling structures between the photosensitive body unit and the developing unit, in order to decrease the size of the image forming apparatus.